


the last shred of truth

by azzzpirin



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, also some greek mythology but that's just due to my whole entire person, boris is a forgotten god, the authors heavily romanticised version of catholicsm, there is moss . and candles . and abandoned cafes and casinos .
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzzpirin/pseuds/azzzpirin
Summary: В руках Бориса – облатка и вино. Он смотрит молча, выжидающе. Шагнуть в Иордан Тео должен сам. (забытый бог борис, скульптор тео, заброшенные церкви)
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 7





	the last shred of truth

Он делает шаг. Ещё один. И ещё. 

Асфальт под ногами трескается от мельчайшего веса, что не должно удивлять, учитывая, что по этой чертовой дороге, кажется, уже несколько сотен лет никто не ходил. 

Тео вообще не уверен, что дорога существует – и что он сейчас не лежит в крошащихся от сухости можжевеловых кустах где-нибудь за _«7/11»_ на трассе _126_. Он вытирает пот со лба и морщится от ощущения сухой ладони на нежной от пожирающего все вокруг солнца коже. 

Ночной ветер великодушно льнет под пальцы и впервые за день позволяет вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Тео ненавидит известняк. 

Он при малейшем нажатии крошится под долотом, падает на пол студии целыми пластами с тем мерзким хлопком, что только одной нотой отличается от гавкающего довольного смеха. Он поднимает в воздух смерч пыли, которая проникает даже сквозь фильтр защитной маски, которую Тео при работе с ним надевает сугубо из принципа. 

Потому что Тео ненавидит чертов известняк. 

Какого черта он каждый семестр выписывал Академии чеки с таким количеством нулей, что строчка с суммой выплаты начала походить на какой-то бинарный код, а своей дипломной работой должен выдать фигуру из материала, _«который вам удалось укротить меньше всего, дорогие студенты»_. 

Какого черта. 

Он не доверяет каменоломням в Джорджии, потому что на восточном побережье никто не в силах отличить мрамор от глины, и заказывает известняк в Миннесоте. Вылетает на место, чтобы убедиться, что чертов известняк не рассыплется в пыль еще до того, как окажется в его нью-йоркской мастерской. 

И именно поэтому сейчас плетется посреди 126, потому что в каменоломне умудрился зацепиться за компанию польских скрипачей, которые решили выжрать пакет грибов прямо на обочине Пайпстона. 

Тео ненавидит известняк. 

Кажется, Тео отказался, но он идёт по дороге уже пять часов, а город все ещё мелькает где-то на горизонте, словно какой-то похеренный мираж для наркомана. Асфальт под ногами расплывается сетью все более тонких трещин. 

Он запутался в самой горячей в мире паутине. 

Тео останавливается. Роняет рюкзак с истертого до волдыря плеча и борется с желанием сесть в пыль на обочине. 

Этого делать нельзя, это первый принцип выживания в экстремальных ситуациях, который учат дети во втором классе. Надо продолжать двигаться, потому что сгоришь на жаре. Или замёрзнешь до смерти. Или на затихающие колебания нитей приползет паук. 

Тео опускается на землю и позволяет ногам бессильно растянуться на асфальте. Если это хуевый трип, он когда-нибудь закончится и Тео подберёт себя с дороги и пойдет дальше. Если его задавит машина, он умрет. Что тоже неплохой вариант, учитывая обстоятельства. 

Он правда не хочет работать с известняком. 

Тео вдруг напрягается. Открывает пересохшие глаза. 

На обочине дороги стоит кафе. 

Оно размывается в стремительно остывающем после раскаленного дня воздухе, неоновые лампы вывески вибрируют и издают еле слышное жужжание, которое заставляет волоски на затылке Тео подняться дыбом. 

Тео не видит его названия, и Тео почти уверен, что минуту назад его на этом месте не существовало. 

Он поднимается. Оставляет рюкзак на дороге. 

Из окон кафе на потрескавшийся асфальт льется искусственный жёлтый свет, но внутри никого не видно. Разумеется, потому что никто не ходит по 126 в три ночи. 

Тео замирает посреди пустой стоянки. 

В стену рядом с дверью вшита статуя – дева Мария, в священном смирении склонившая голову. 

Воспалённым мозгом Тео подмечает ее сжатые у груди руки, – значит, непорочное зачатие уже произошло, – но глаза статуи прикрыты в неправильном смущении, словно скульптор по незнанию смешал стадии сообщения благой вести, словно это не имеет значения. Тео морщится. Оглядывает безвкусные неоновые трубки, которые дешёвой копией золотого листа изображают, видимо, божественный свет, исходящий из-за спины своеобразной иконы. 

Тео изучает ее прикрытые глаза, кудри волос, выбившиеся из-под платка, неправильно вытесанные из дерева ладони – большой палец левой руки не стоит напротив остальных четырех, а прилегает к указательному, посылая Дарвина с его происхождением человечества от обезьян куда подальше. 

Дёргает ручку кафе. 

Если открыто, он найдет хозяина и скажет, что его выбор декора представляет собой пощечину всем образованным людям. Если закрыто – может, и к лучшему. Он не уверен, съел ли грибы, но мысль о неуважении к Дарвину раздражает примерно настолько, чтобы достать из рюкзака швейцарский нож и попытаться вернуть исчезнувший сустав большого пальца на место. 

Дверь поддается. 

Внутри пахнет ладаном и прогорклым подсолнечным маслом. 

Тео осматривается, почти ожидая разъяренных криков хозяина или кого-то из персонала о том, что кафе закрыто и откроется в семь утра. Отгоняет от себя такую вероятность: дверь-то поддалась легко, да и таблички с часами работы на входе размещено не было. Вывод о круглосуточном режиме должен напрашиваться сам собой.

Внутри кафе время остановилось. 

Несмотря на неоновую вывеску, интерьер просто кричит о пятидесятых годах прошлого века: обтянутые красной кожей диванчики уютно окружают круглые накрытые белыми скатерками столики. Меню над пустой кассой заполнено теми обтекающими буквами, которые красуются на крыле кадиллака. На плотном стекле полки для выпечки стоят граненые пузатые бокалы для коктейлей, которые так и хочется залить взбитыми сливками и бросить сверху засахаренную ягоду вишни. 

На стене с пластинками красуется Джеймс Дин.

Это определенно плохой трип. Обычно Тео просто переживает такое в темной ванной и пытается сдержать паническую атаку в углу у стиральной машины, а сейчас умудрился оказаться в прошлом. Замечательно.

– Причаститься? – раздается вдруг резкий голос, и Тео подпрыгивает, судорожно оглядываясь в поисках его владельца.

Владелец лениво раскидывается на проигрывателе пластинок – подбирает одну ногу к груди, опираясь о крепкую стеклянную крышку. Он бос и бледен. 

Тео качает головой в уверенности, что это своеобразное приглашение к трапезе. От мысли о хотя бы какой-то еде желудок в мольбе скручивает так сильно, что отдает в почки. Подходит ближе. 

Владелец голоса молчит, ожидая ответа, и Тео думает, что это нарушает негласные правила сектора обслуживания: если потенциальный покупатель не согласился на первое предложение, утопи его следующими с такой скоростью, что он спасательным кругом вскинет кошелек. И улыбайся при этом, улыбайся. 

Владелец голоса, впрочем, молчит, ожидая ответа.

У него темные глаза, которые с легкой усмешкой наблюдают за каждым движением – за каждой мыслью – Тео, и неаккуратные волосы, ореолом черных кудрей выделяющие его и без того бледное лицо в искусственном желтом свете кафе.

Он молчит.

– Это все известняк, – ляпает Тео, потому что это действительно все, блять, известняк, без него он бы сейчас спал у себя в кровати на Третьей авеню, а не валялся в диком трипе за _«7/11»_ вместе с отрядом польских скрипачей.

Парень выгибает темную бровь, соскакивает с проигрывателя. Его босые ноги шлепают по черно-белому кафелю. 

– Может, картошки фри? У нас потрясающий соус барбекю. 

Тео боязливо оглядывается, ожидая, что сейчас из темной кухни выскочат эти сомнительные «мы». Или владелец страдает манией величия и предпочитает говорить о себе в манере императоров семнадцатого века. 

– По-моему, я угашен, – честно признается Тео, потому что мозг ей-богу не в силах соединить предложение поесть традиционной забегалочной еды с кухней появившегося из ниоткуда кафе. 

Владелец улыбается углами губ – словно знает что-то, чего не знает Тео. Секретный ингредиент бургера или причину, почему пять минут назад Тео протягивал ноги перед пустырем. Запрыгивает на кассу, разглядывает его сквозь упавшие на темные глаза взбитые кудри.

– Я догадался по упоминанию известняка, – говорит со святой усмешкой, словно раскрывает величайшую тайну вселенной. 

Тео морщится.

– Нет, это, к сожалению… – начинает, потому что это не эвфемизм для нового вида наркотиков или марок, это действительно просто чертов камень. Прерывает сам себя, зная, что на эту тему готов без подготовки давать лекции ненависти на несколько часов. – Меня Тео зовут. 

Зачем.

На бейдже, прикрепленном к черной рубашке владельца, красуется очевидно девичье: «Дорис». 

Тео смутно припоминает: «Бриолин», пастельные платья, кожаные куртки. Летающая машина. Дорис Дэй, так, вроде, звали главную героиню? Десятилетний Тео тогда не особо уделял внимание сюжету, он свято следил за тем, почему завитки темных волос Джона Траволты не выбиваются из уложенной прически, когда он прыгает по трибунам. 

Он же вышел на двадцать лет позже? 

Владелец смотрит за его взглядом, легко хлопает по пластику, словно насмехаясь. 

– _Меня_ зовут Борис. Для вас, по крайней мере. 

За его темными глазами тлеет какой-то слишком довольный огонек, словно он знает что-то, скрытое от Тео, словно это нормально – представляться и добавлять какую-то загадочную фразу. 

Тео щурится. 

Решает, что ситуация и так слишком странная, чтобы поддаваться на уловки людей, называющих себя Борисами только для него, и _не_ просит уточнения, потому что именно это людям, называющим себя Борисами, и нужно. 

Борис ожидает, пока Тео заполнит тишину очевидным вопросом, потом, когда его не следует, перекидывает ноги за прилавок и с тихим шлепком босых ступней приземляется за кассу. 

Тео отдаленно отмечает, сколько санитарных норм он нарушил за две последних минуты их разговора, и зарекается есть что-либо, что предложат. 

– Итак, ванильный коктейль и картошка фри. 

– Борис, я не… – но Борис уже скрывается на темной кухне, где не горит ни одна плита. Тео удрученно падает за ближайший столик.

Появляется, балансируя на подносе бумажный стакан с торчащей изнутри трубочкой и промасленный лоток с логотипом, подозрительно напоминающим какого-то воробья, несущего в клюве католический крест.

– Что ты такое? – вопрос срывается с губ сам, и Тео секунду даже раздумывает над тем, чтобы дернуть себя за кожу, чтобы разбудить. Или дернуться до двери: она находится в нескольких шагах, может, он успеет, до того, как…

Борис садится на стул напротив, подпирает подбородок рукой. Ворует с подноса Тео полоску картошки фри. 

– Я – Бог, – говорит на полном серьезе, делая голос глубоким, зловещим. Тычет картошку в вязкий коктейль. – Я тебя создал.

Тео фыркает.

– Иди нахуй. 

Борис удивленно дергает бровями, словно не думал, что простой смертный на такое отважится. Кольца на его пальцах звенят, ударяясь о узловатые костяшки. 

– Разве тебе не хочется сказать: «Я объебался и встретил Бога»? – спрашивает он, утаскивая очередную картошку. Она вяло свисает с его указательного пальца. 

– Это побочный эффект ЛСД, – говорит Тео, двигая поднос ближе к себе. Он не собирается ничего есть, но не позволит воровать то, за что законно заплатил. – В Нью-Йорке таких чудес на каждом углу. 

Борис задумчиво трет подбородок, кивает. Откидывается на спинку стула, словно не знает, что делать дальше. 

Воздух в кафе тяжелеет, словно атомы разряжаются и не дают с вдохом забирать себя в легкие. Тео сглатывает.

Он чувствует, как взгляд магнитом притягивает к взъерошенным темным кудрям, к слишком глубокой впадине между ключицами, к свисающим шнуркам украшений.

У Бориса вокруг шеи – петля висельника, веревка с привязанным к ней камнем, облупившиеся четки.

Тео моргает, цепляется пальцами за стол.

У Бориса вокруг шеи – тонкая серебряная цепочка, фишка из казино Лас-Вегаса и подвеска с тем синим глазом, который можно купить на каждом пляже Турции. 

Из-за расстегнутой рубашки под куполом ребер манит внимание треугольник темных родинок. В искусственно желтом свете кафе он неестественно сильно выделяется на бледной, почти прозрачной коже: проткнутая бумага, первые капли чернил в грунтовом растворе. 

Тео косится на поднос с едой. Внезапно вспоминается гранат и вечная жизнь в Подземном мире, завещанная всякому, кто съест даже зернышко. 

Борис следит за его взглядом. У него цепкие, внимательные глаза, которые просчитывают, что и как произойдет в следующий момент. Насколько близок Тео к тому, чтобы сорваться на улицу. Попытаться вскрыть вены пластиковой вилкой. 

Тео, в принципе, даже не отрицает возможности того, что сейчас действительно обедает с богом. Не с _Богом_ , потому что Пиппа даст ему пощечину за столь белую и маскулинную интерпретацию Создателя Вселенной, но с каким-то из более мелких ипостасей.

Борис разваливается на пластиковом стуле кафе, закидывает руку на спинку соседнего кресла, кивком головы отбрасывает падающие на лицо кудри.

Тео силится вспомнить, как выглядел Люцифер.

*

Тео оглядывается, выискивая разбитый вчера лагерь польских скрипачей в желании спросить, какого черта.

Никого не видит – там, где, он свято помнит, вчера горел накормленный упаковками из-под пива огонь, теперь золотится нетронутый песок. Даже редкий куст можжевельника не косится от ночевавшего на нем человека. 

Блять.

Он шлёпает себя по карманам – не носит налички, привык расплачиваться кредиткой, но всякая мелочевка в брюках и рубашке представляет собой символическую ценность. Ключ от мастерской, например. 

Хлипкий стандартный замок кабинета взломать можно силой мысли, но все равно приятно иметь ключ - это чертоги Тео, это его прошлое и будущее. Или, например, переводная татуировка из упаковки жвачки, которую Пиппа сунула в руку три года назад. 

Тео облегченно выдыхает, нащупывая под тканью пластик кредитки, очертания ключа.

Здорово. Его не ограбили, пока он любовался на картошку фри в каком-то на удивление мирном трипе. Осталось добраться до отеля, собрать вещи и успеть на самолёт до дома. 

Он вздыхает, шарит по песку в поисках опоры. Поднимается. 

Телефон в кармане пиликает сообщением о низком заряде, и Тео матерится, соображая, должны ли в продуктовом быть розетки. Телефон ему особо не нужен, – дорогу до города можно найти, просто долго следуя по шоссе, – но все равно приятно знать, что цивилизация находится в трёх щелчках по экрану. Выуживает, чтобы оценить ситуацию и посмотреть, сколько времени провалялся в можжевельнике. 

Вместе с телефоном из кармана выпадает пожелтевшая от времени бумажка. 

Тео молча смотрит, тыкает ее мыском ботинка, заставляя развернуться. 

Чек на порцию ванильного коктейля и картошки фри. Сверху, в месте, куда обычно лепят логотип заведения, издевательски машет католическим крестом какой-то воробей.

Тео моргает. Нагибается, сжимает клочок бумаги в кулаке, проверяя его подлинность и существование, и выбрасывает его в урну рядом со входом в магазин. Смятый чек органично вписывается в натюрморт из недельной давности бурито и использованного презерватива. 

Все, хватит.

*

Он не может перестать думать о чертовом Борисе. 

Это логично и ни на что не указывает, просто Тео поглощён мыслями о выпускной работе, что ведёт к мыслям о чертовом известняке, что ведёт к мыслям о столкновении с несуществующей бандой польских скрипачей и событиям той ночи. 

Он не может перестать думать о его глазах. 

Темные, в обрамлении длинных, девчоночьих ресниц, словно два разгорающихся угля. Их издевательское пламя пробегает по шее, вдоль позвоночника, уходит в землю, которую вся эта встреча продолжает выбивать у Тео из-под ног. 

«Объебался и встретил Бога». 

Тео не врал, таким может похвастаться каждый третий человек на потоке. Каждый второй – на истории искусств, потому что иначе грызть гранит импасто нельзя. 

Все же, Тео не может перестать думать о том, как Борис легко скакал через прилавок, босоногий и по-настоящему усталый, словно не высыпался уже несколько тысяч лет. 

Тео тянется за стержнем угля, открывает рабочий блокнот на первой свободной странице, резкой линией расчерчивает бумагу. 

Зачем рассказал про выпускную работу?

Борис признался, что к нему нечасто заходят, а Тео выразительно указал на соломинку купленного им коктейля в углу губ Бориса и ляпнул, мол, это неудивительно. 

А потом взял и рассказал про известняк. 

Тео кладет стержень горизонтально, большой поверхностью скользит по шершавой бумаге, роняя на лист взбалмошные кудри. 

Морщится, перечёркивает получившуюся дьявольщину.

Этому здесь не место. 

*

Он стоит посреди игорных столиков в казино на Стрипе Лас-Вегаса. 

Тео чувствует, как в венах привычно разжижается кровь, как расширяются, болезненно реагируя на свет десятков люстр, зрачки. Привычное состояние его тела в те пару лет, что он провел здесь с отцом-игроманом и его новой женой, торгующей таблетками в ресторане и не располагающей достаточным сознанием, чтобы понять, что на завтрак приемному ребенку их давать не надо. Даже если он предлагает заплатить оставшейся из наследства матери мятой десяткой. 

Тео вдыхает этот знакомый запах высушенной пыли, который пронизывает все в непосредственной близости от пустыни Вегаса, оглядывается в поисках хоть кого-нибудь – отряда охранников в гражданском, вымещающих злость на автоматах посетителей, да хоть того же отца. Он разбился пятнадцать лет назад, но кто знает, как в карманном измерении Бориса устроена метафизика бытия.

Никого, впрочем, не видно. 

Тео оглядывает ровные ряды столиков – очередной промах, в настоящих казино из игорного этажа строят лабиринт похлеще Икеи, чтобы ты точно не добежал до туалета и по пути отвлекся на стол для маджонг, _вау, выглядит легко и доступно_. Оглядывает пустой бар. Бутылки ловят искры светильников и играют светом, словно цветной витраж в…

– Причаститься? – раздается довольный голос, и Тео закрывает глаза.

Остатки надежды на то, что их первую встречу вызвал трип с польских грибов, рушатся с каждым приближающимся шагом Бориса. Тео трезв и чист, заснул сегодня в мастерской, пытаясь придумать тему скульптуры. 

Борис лениво раскидывается на столе, за которым заправляет казино, тычет в сторону Тео колодой плотных карт. Зеленое сукно игрального поля расчерчено для какого-то определенного стиля рулетки. Тео не знает, какого именно, как, впрочем, не знает и правил оригинальной рулетки – и покера, и солитера, и дурака. 

Местный мафиозо, который заявляется выбивать долги у отца, когда ты пытаешься найти переменную в домашнем задании на завтра, немного отбивает желание играть. 

Тео садится за стол.

Борис довольно опирается о поверхность, театрально перебрасывает карты из одной руки в другую. Тео не смотрит на его действия, потому что Тео просто хочет спать. Если посмотреть, как Бориса умело мешает колоду, то увидит расшитую золотом жилетку крупье, не по уставу расстегнутую рубашку, цепочку, фишку, подвеску с глазом. 

Тео смотрит в зеленое сукно. 

– Как известняк? – спрашивает Борис, раскладывая карты.

Тройка, семерка, туз.

Он сдает на четырех игроков, и Тео не поднимает взгляда, боясь увидеть, кто – или _что_ – занимает свободные места рядом с ним, и не отрываясь смотрит на то, как перед глазами с равным промежутком времени появляется одна карта, две, три.

– Не могу, – отвечает Тео. 

Он действительно не может: в голову лезут только темные волосы, темные глаза, босые ноги. 

Лезут контемп Марты Грэм, его изломанные линии движений и дымчатая ткань костюмов, и «Прямолинейность» с разбивающейся о стену стаей волков. Опасность отсутствия ориентира. Скульптуры из тумана – пар между пальцами, бесценность в непостоянстве, красота в глазах курящего. 

Борис смотрит на него так, словно знает, эскизы чего занимают все больше страниц в рабочем блокноте Тео, словно сам, черт возьми, не сидит у него в голове. Прочь. 

Тео играет со стопкой фишек. 

Она появилась недавно – или была здесь всегда, судя по тончайшему слою пыли на ребристой поверхности. Пыль тут покрывает каждый сантиметр пространства; Тео уверен, что теперь от нее не отобьется, не выведет Вегас из организма. 

Тео играть не будет принципиально: он избегает даже «Сапера» на допотопном компьютере в мастерской, когда в ожидании пинка Музы протирает штаны перед экраном. 

Борис выжидающе наблюдает за его действиями – мягкая, тактичная улыбка крупье, который ждет первого хода. Его руки драматично покоятся по обе стороны игрального поля, пальцы постукивают по паутине цифр. 

Тео не смотрит на карты, даже до них не дотрагивается – кажется, сам факт того, что ты признаешь существование колоды, означит согласие на игру. Внезапно вспоминается казино «Лотос», Одиссей, отгоняющий своих товарищей от дурманящих цветов. Тео бы хотелось выйти отсюда раньше, чем через семьдесят лет. Тео бы хотелось выйти. 

Гранат, карты. 

Он смотрит на Бориса. 

У него острые, неровные скулы, словно кто-то принялся тесать мрамор штихелем и не совладал с упертой силой исходного материала. Родинки под одной – Тео отмечает, что они похожи на созвездие Весов, и сразу стыдит себя за подобные мысли. 

– Что ты такое? – спрашивает, опуская глаза на его рот. Под растягивающимися в довольной улыбке губами выпирают ровные зубы и острые клыки. Тео отводит взгляд.

– Я – Бог, – сообщает Борис с показательным недовольством, словно они уже это проходили и Тео ведет себя неразумно. – Я тебя создал. 

Тео кивает. 

Его создал Большой Взрыв, струны и специи космического бульона, а еще – порвавшийся презерватив в ту злосчастную ночь, когда мать освободилась пораньше, а отец – опоздал. Это не значит, что он не может оценить тяги к драматизму. 

– Итак, почему кафе в пятидесятых? – задает другой вопрос. Ответ не очень интересует, но глаза Бориса прожигают в его душе дыру и вытягивают остатки человечности. 

Борис щурится, припоминая, и фыркает; идеально-вежливую мину крупье пробивают неподобающие эмоции. 

– Место поклонения, – говорит, вскидывая в воздух деланно небрежную руку. – Американцы. Готовы закрывать глаза на тогдашние расовую дичь и войну полов, лишь бы поесть вишневого пирога в кремово-красном интерьере. 

Тео моргает, рядом с фишками возникает бумажная тарелка с куском пирога. На белом бортике мигает воробей с крестом в клюве. 

– Еще все в глубине души уверены, что ввод войск во Вьетнам должен был спасти от _ярости_ Советского Союза, – добавляет Борис, дергая бровью – его забавляют действия людей. Тео не может понять его акцента и то, как место на Земле соотносится с тем, откуда бы ни был Борис. – А те тогда готовы были сесть на кукурузные початки. Наверное, приятно. Я, разумеется, не пробовал.

Тео сжимает челюсти.

Что-то в ответе Бориса – в потоке столь богохульной бессмысленной речи – его настораживает. 

Место поклонения. Если Борис и правда хоть в какой-то степени божество, ему, наверное, нужен культ. Молитвы и подношения, из которых можно вытягивать энергию для существования, незыблемая вера человека в его могущество и пребывание на расстоянии одной «Отче наш». 

Тео смотрит на его пергаментно-бледную кожу, подрагивающие пальцы, вокруг которых звенят кольца. Темные глаза. 

Игорные фишки с громким стуком бьют по пыльному сукну, резонируют в пустом казино, в пустом кафе.

Борису нужны молитвы и подношения, и нужны скоро. 

Он даже может провести логическую цепочку. Божества издревле воспеваются в сказаниях или песнях, а как заставить музыку замереть?

Тео спрашивает себя, сколько скульпторов Борис похитил в попытках выманить хоть толику почитания. Думает, обращался ли к Родену? Или к Бернини? Или к безалаберному Кейблу с параллельного потока, который отказывается признавать очевидное преимущество работы с мрамором из неолита. Тео спрашивает себя, почему его это заботит. 

Морщится. 

Пытается найти различия между _Борисом-в-кафе_ и _Борисом-в-казино_ , следы прошедших недель. Может, истончившуюся чуть больше кожу, поломанные ногти, залегшие под глазами синяки. Он не знает, симптомы чего ищет. Авитаминоза. Животного голода. 

Знает, впрочем, что ничего не найдет: при разговорах он избегает смотреть на людей, да и с памятью в последнее время стало совсем плохо. В кафе он вообще был уверен, что изо рта Бориса вот-вот вырвется небесный огонь, а ребра разверзнутся и уступят место серафимовым крыльям; это не показатель, от которого следует отталкиваться. 

Тео переводит взгляд на свои ладони. 

Подушечки пальцев жжет от угля, который теперь не выведешь даже спиртом; он цепляет сухую кожу ногтем – под него тоже забился черный ободок. Он проводит слишком много времени, пытаясь передать насмешливый изгиб бровей Бориса и игнорируя полностью отсутствующие идеи для выпускной работы.

Он думает о прославляемых богах и храмах, на постройку которых выделяются миллионы от частных лиц и копейки от государства, думает о богах забытых. Что с ними происходит? Перед глазами встают только Лавкрафт и еще – тот диснеевский мультик про отключаемые из-за популярности Интернета игровые автоматы.

Он помнит, как свергали идолов для установления христианства, как уничтожали памятники коренных американцев, как воздыхали при раскопках очередного выбитого в породе города _примитивной_ цивилизации.

Борис перед ним катает шарик рулетки между цепкими, гибкими пальцами, и Тео не может представить, что он без боя займет отведенную себе полку в каком-нибудь Музее естественной истории. Экспонат 103, салфеточный портрет бога казино, единственное изображение. 

– Что изменилось? – спрашивает Тео, потому что узнавать, чем именно заведует Борис, кажется слишком личным. Как узнавать у потерявших ребенка родителей, на каком они были сроке. Предлагать успешный маневр, когда траву на поле боя орошает кровь всех солдаты армии. 

Борис запрыгивает на стол для рулетки. 

Его босые ступни задевают резные ножки, он притягивает одно колено к груди, обхватывает паутинными пальцами. В зияющей пасти его расстегнутой рубашки качаются цепочка, фишка, подвеска с глазом. Картина в подобном заведении настолько неуместна, что напоминает полотно Босха или кадр французского порно.

Тео никак не может понять, что это ему напоминает. 

– Изменились люди, – отвечает Борис на уже забытый вопрос. Тео отрывает взгляд от гипнотизирующего глаза подвески. – Сейчас поклоняются беспроводным наушникам и веганской свинине. Старым богам приходится перебиваться крупицами. 

Тео фыркает, барабанит по зеленому сукну стола нервными пальцами.

– Мы все читали «Американских богов».

Борис прекращает качать босой ногой. Тео мгновенно понимает, что рот открывать не стоило.

– Правда? И ты читал? – спрашивает, впиваясь темными глазами. Лениво отводит колено в сторону, вальяжно опирается о поверхность стола. – Или смотрел экранизацию? В частности, ради моментов, где Рики Уиттл принимает душ? 

Тео мечет в него взгляд. 

У довольной улыбки Бориса острый край. 

Тео хочет спросить, какого черта он позволяет себе отпускать подобные комментарии, когда сам выглядит так, словно сошел со страниц выбеленных сказаний о мистере Нанси. 

В выжженном воздухе Лас-Вегаса становится сложно дышать.

*

Тео проводит дни, пытаясь найти тему для выпускной работы.

Может, он сделает статую ректора Академии.

Гуглит последние выставки в сфере современного искусства, заказывает каталог музея Соломона, несколько минут притворяется, что изучает экспонаты. Глянцевая бумага режет пальцы, заламывается, не дает перевернуть страницы.

Он смотрит «Нетфликс»: может, бесконечная подборка выбьет хоть искру вдохновения. Натыкается на вкладку, посвященную «Американским богам», и закатывает глаза. 

Кажется, чем сильнее он отрицает, что уже нашел свою статую, тем сильнее разливается под кожей зуд.

Может, он сделает статую кукурузы. 

*

Тео подхватывает простуду и три дня проводит между кастрюлей с куриным бульоном и кастрюлей, куда этот бульон отправляется спустя секунду после попадания в пищевод. 

Он не расстраивается: это значит, что воспоминания о Вегасе можно спихнуть на судорожно хватающийся за реальность организм, который, спасаясь от болезни, вытянул на свет самый неприятный период жизни. 

Ему кажется, что на грудной клетке танцует Сатана. В лёгких вьется янтарная пыль Стрипа. 

Тео радуется, что живет над мастерской – Китси всегда шутила, что он за такое расположение фактически посреди Нью-Йорка, наверное, продал душу. Тео думает, что сделки с демонами ему еще только предстоят. 

Вчера он выпил семь таблеток «Нурофена» за пару часов и на полдня исчез перед чертовым известняком. 

Это даже не метафора: он помнит, как в обычном холоде на входе в мастерскую его бросило в жар, а потом – пропитанную потом наволочку подушки в спальне и спертый воздух в легких. Тео почти уверен, что провел все это время в ступоре на трехногой табуретке, но еще у него разбиты костяшки, колени, а на подушечках пальцев запекшаяся кровь мешается со стружками угля. 

Волосы сухие от известняковой пыли. 

Тео подбирает себя с кровати, путается в пледе, но все равно находит брошенные под кровать ботинки, надевает на босую ногу. 

В мастерской царит хаос. 

Тео кутается в одеяло, цепляясь за хоть какую-то вероятность, что сейчас бредит у себя в кровати. 

Он ступает по засыпанному чертежными листками полу, уделяет несколько секунд изучению того, чем они исписаны.

Разумеется.

Тео смутно припоминает, как одержимым видением пророком хватал какую угодно поверхность, чтобы запечатлеть обрывистые образы. У него саднит в горле. Некоторые страницы замараны парой линий, парой штрихов. Некоторые – проработанные, словно в борьбе с температурой под сорок он уделял время тому, как лучше изобразить дикие кудри и излом усмешки. 

Он молча опускается на ближайший ящик, вытаскивает из-под себя еще одну кипу набросков. 

Посреди комнаты стоит столб известняка. 

Он накрыт простыней и не выдает каких-то выдающихся контуров, значит, в разрушении своей выпускной работы Тео не продвинулся далеко. Он выдыхает. 

Изучает изгибы ткани. 

Шаг навстречу сейчас представляется невероятным подвигом, словно за небольшую прогулку по лестнице изнеможенный простудой организм исчерпал последние силы. Тео сидит на ящике. Дышит. 

Кажется, так чувствовал себя заперший картину на чердаке Дориан Грей. 

Простынь складывается у постамента известняка пеной кисти Боттичелли. 

Тео молча смотрит на искромсанный камень. Выдыхает. 

В вызванном «Нурофеном» приступе лихорадки он добрался только до лица – если то, что он сейчас видит, можно назвать лицом. 

Известняк совершенно нехарактерно для себя не слезает пластами, но держится на честном слове и молитвах. Тео боится вдохнуть. Он видит дикие, безумные завитки кудрей, которые факелом разметываются от головы, видит острые скулы. Видит резкую щель рта и поражается контрасту: неприятная усмешка искажает слишком чувственные губы. На нижней сияет угольный отпечаток пальца. 

Тео роняет взгляд на собственные руки, перемазанные графитом, кровью и пролитым сладким чаем. Сжимает, разжимает кулак, чувствует, как пробегают искры боли. 

Осторожно прикладывает большой палец к отпечатку, боится надавить – он ненавидит чертов известняк. Камень холодный и грозит при малейшей неосторожности вспороть кожу. 

Он приглядывается и охает: темные отпечатки украшают все лицо статуи, просто в полумраке закрытой мастерской это не так сильно бросилось в глаза. Он прослеживает графитные линии скул, будто лихорадочно хватался за камень, пару отпечатков на висках, отдельных прядях волос. Наибольшего внимания, впрочем, удостоились глаза.

Тео приглядывается, словно пытаясь отыскать в камне неизменный огонек зрачков самого Бориса. Ничего. Глазные впадины плотно покрыты углем, словно Тео исступленно оглаживал прикрытые веки, надбровные дуги, переносицу. 

Уголь стекает с глаз Бориса на щеки как самое богохульное мироточение. 

Тео оглядывает уходящие в нетронутый камень плечи, шею. Воротник сутаны. 

Галатея. 

Тео распахивает шторы, выталкивает затхлый воздух помещения и приглашает свежий ночной. 

Вдыхает. 

– Что ты такое? – спрашивает благоговейную тишину и чувствует, как кожа шеи покрывается мурашками. – Я тебя создал.

Пустая мастерская выдыхает. 

*

Воздух пахнет ладаном и рассохшейся мебелью.

Тео оглядывается. 

Он в церкви. В настоящей, не прикрытой каким-то измерением кафе или казино, в настоящей церкви. 

Ряды скамеек для прихожан покрыты слоем пыли и расставлены неровно, словно сами попытались повторить великий исход, но не смогли пройти сквозь дверь. Раззявленный купол сияет звездным небом. Лунный свет льется внутрь, как белый мед, и замедляет всю жизнь вокруг.

Тео переводит взгляд на наручные часы. Секундная стрелка замирает, не дойдя несколько делений до десяти минут четвертого. Дергается, пытаясь преодолеть притяжение. Не выходит. 

Три ночи. Тео не верит суевериям, но этого часа старается избегать. Мало ли кто водится в темноте. 

– Причаститься? – раздается гулкий голос. Он звучит будто из-под земли и, разбившись о ребра Тео, поднимается к хорам. 

Тео прикрывает глаза, вдыхает. 

Легкие наполняет сладковатый запах гниения и росы, которая вот-вот должна выпасть на землю. Пол под ногами легко продавливается – старые доски уступили место свежему мху, который пружинит с каждым шагом. Тео кажется неправильным ступать по нему в ботинках. 

Борис лениво раскидывается на ступеньках алтаря. 

Тео молча изучает его движения. Не знает, чего ищет: авитаминоз, животный голод. Не знает, какой эффект может возыметь воздвижение статуи в чью-то честь, и может ли вообще. Не знает, следует ли это упомянуть или Борис сам как-то догадается, что теперь занимает в мастерской Тео поразительно большое место. 

Борис смотрит темными глазами так, словно ожидает ответа – впервые за несколько месяцев их знакомства.

Тео встречает его взгляд.

Выдыхает. 

И соскальзывает на колени. 

Мох проминается под ним с легким свистом, роса мгновенно мочит шерсть брюк. 

В глазах Бориса мелькает что-то, лишь отдаленно напоминающее смиренность святого отца перед исповедью прихожанина. 

Тео следит за тем, как он собирает себя со ступеней перед алтарем и тянется навстречу, словно его приманивает невидимая лента. Он не глядя ступает по мху босыми ступнями, не поправляет сбившуюся с плеча рубашку, не отводит взгляда с лица Тео. 

Замирает, покачнувшись, перед Тео, смотрит, чуть задрав подбородок. 

Тео не думает, что это гордыня – он видит, в каком состоянии находится храм, и знает, чем Борис заманивает новых прихожан. Тео думает, что это желание играть роль. Борис выглядит так, словно держится вертикально только благодаря шарнирам и привязанным к запястьям нитям, зато смотрит глазами всей пастве прочитавшего воскресную проповедь священника. 

В руках Бориса – облатка и вино. Он смотрит молча, выжидающе. 

Шагнуть в Иордан Тео должен сам. 

Вокруг пыльного горлышка бутылки сердечным пульсом колотит его средний палец. В тишине дышащего мха звяканье неизменных колец напоминает стоны цепей. 

Гранат, карты. 

У Тео лихорадочно шумит в висках.

В свете луны и загибающихся от влаги свечей у Бориса несколько теней. Они тянут графитные языки по камню стен, которые уже пробивает дикий плющ, ласкают провалившуюся крышу, обжигают Тео руки. Кажется, Борис из них соткан; вьющийся вверх столп сигаретного дыма, утренний туман, приятный сон сразу после пробуждения. У него темные глаза, темные волосы, темные рубашка и брюки. 

Босые ступни и голые ладони бьют контрастом, как и треугольник гладкой груди, как и шея, скулы, подбородок. 

У Тео чешутся руки. Хочется прикоснуться. 

Борис молчит. Тео думает, что ляпнуть что-нибудь про святого отца, замаливание грехов и пустующую в нескольких метрах от них исповедальню будет слишком легко. 

Колени покалывает ото мха. 

Гранат. Карты. 

Тео открывает рот. 

Борис осторожно опускает облатку на его язык, подносит к губам пыльное горло бутылки. 

Плоть и кровь. Тео думает, несмотря на все возмущения о развитии людей на протяжении последних двух тысяч лет, Борис заправляет религией с жуткой похожестью на христианство. 

Горло пересыхает. Тео удивляется идеальной сладости и терпкости вина, тому, как капли падают на язык и лопаются с бархатным послевкусием, оседают в пустом желудке приятным весом понимания того, насколько интимно происходящее. 

Он хватает бутылку сам, давится огромными глотками, чувствует, как алые струйки текут по подбородку. 

Борис сжимает его лежащие на стекле пальцы, со священной аккуратностью обводит костяшки с запекшейся на них кровью – Тео ненавидит чертов известняк. У Бориса в глазах тлеют почитание и благодарность, а еще – глубокий голод существа, которое смирилось с отказом еще несколько тысяч лет назад и теперь не знает, доверять ли органам чувств. 

Борис опускается на колени. 

Просто падает, приземляясь с легким хлопком и тяжелым выдохом, словно кто-то взрезал все поддерживающие его нити разом. Живой мох выбрасывает в воздух веер спор. Грудь Бориса вздымается часто и в ритм с дыханием самой церкви – на хорах постанывают рассохшиеся половицы, на витринах свечей шипит редкая капля предрассветной росы, пламя свечей в агонии мечется по камню стен. 

Тео не может смотреть на Бориса, поэтому смотрит на свои руки. Они подрагивают от выпитого вина и покалывают от предвкушения. Секундная стрелка дергается, не дойдя несколько делений до десяти минут четвертого. 

В ожидании следующего шага владельца, кажется, затаился весь воздух, потому что Тео трудно дышать. 

Он дергает верхние пуговицы, словно воротник сдавливает трахею и не дает легким насыщаться кислородом – они нервно сжимаются и разжимаются, ломая ребра Тео изнутри. Белая ткань рубашки окрашивается алым. Содранные царапины или вино, не знает. Плоть и кровь. 

Борис опускает взгляд на его руки. Они подрагивают от выпитого вина и покалывают от предвкушения. Прикосновение Бориса божественным огнем выжигает сомнение и пускает по коже мурашки. У него ледяные пальцы, – Тео лихорадочно соображает, дело в отказе от обуви, отсутствии у хтонических существ теплообмена или хладнокровии ящериц, – и разливающееся по жилам спокойствие морозит Тео мозг. 

Борис берет его лицо в руки и, отодвинув очки, опускает большие пальцы на веки. 

В пустой церкви слышно колыхание пламени свечей, тяжелое дыхание Бориса и оглушительные, дичайшие вопли разрывающегося сердца Тео. 

Тео боится открыть глаза.

Пока он чувствует прикосновение Бориса на коже, пока видит только благодарную темноту, еще есть возможность того, что это все не вызвано семью таблетками «Нурофена» и происходит на самом деле. Пока он не открыл глаза, ему не нужно встречать взгляд Бориса. 

Он чувствует себя запутавшейся в вековой паутине мошкой, чувствует себя Создателем Вселенной. Кровь в венах кипит до пота у корней волос и стынет до боли в зубах. 

– Что ты такое? – спрашивает Борис на ухо, задевая рубашку Тео цепочкой, фишкой, подвеской с глазом. 

Воздух из легких Тео вышибает с такой силой, что он покачивается. 

По щеке мажут безумные кудри. 

Гранат. Карты. 

Тео открывает глаза. 

Он – Пигмалион с рецептом на антидепрессанты и любовью к чаю с липой. Он приручил чертов известняк. Он поймал дым руками и вылепил из него статую бога. 

Он опускает большой палец на нижнюю губу Бориса. Кожа холодная и грозит при малейшей неосторожности обжечь руку. 

Тео встречает взгляд Бориса: бесконечная нужда топит радужку и в темноте церкви затягивает внутрь без возможности сопротивляться. По каменным стенам лихорадочно мечется пламя свечей. Секундная стрелка дергается, не дойдя несколько делений до десяти минут четвертого, с тихим треском возобновляет ход. 

Тео выдыхает. 

– _Я тебя создал._

**Author's Note:**

> сбер: 5469380055895550


End file.
